A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 35 - Bran V
Bran V ist das fünfunddreißigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Brandon Stark. Zusammenfassung Brandon Stark erfährt vom Sieg seines Bruders Robb Stark und dem Tod von Ser Stevron Frey. Ihm wird klar, dass Jojen Reets Prophezeiung wahr geworden ist. Jojen erzählt ihm nun von einem weiteren Grünen Traum, in dem das Meer über die Mauern von Winterfell schwappt und viele ertrinken. Bran versucht, die anderen zu warnen, aber die meisten nehmen ihn nicht ernst. Ser Rodrik Cassel kehrt schließlich mit einem Gefangenen nach Winterfell zurück: er nennt sich Stinker und er war beteiligt an der erzwungenen Heirat und dem Mord an Lady Donella Hornwald. Jojen erzählt daraufhin Bran, dass er erneut einen Traum hatte: darin häutet Stinker Brans Gesicht. Synopsis Winterfell erhält Nachricht von Robbs Sieg Bierbauch findet Brandon Stark bei Mikken in der Schmiede von Winterfell. Er hilft dem Schmied, indem er den Blasebalg bedient. Bierbauch sagt Bran, dass ein Vogel von Robb Stark eingetroffen sei und er zu Maester Luwin kommen soll. Bran will nicht auf Hodor warten und sagt Bierbauch, er solle ihn in den Turm des Maesters tragen. Dort angekommen warten Rickon Stark, der Große und der Kleine Walder bereits auf ihn. Der Maester informiert sie zunächst darüber, dass Robb eine Armee der Lennisters bei Ochsenfurt geschlagen habe und im Anschluss mehrere Burgen eingenommen habe. In der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt wurde zudem der Kommandant der Armee Ser Steffert Lennister getötet. Robb hat den Brief aus Aschmark geschrieben, der Burg von Haus Marbrand. Rickon fragt, ob Robb nun nach Hause komme, aber Bran weiß, dass nur Lord Tywin Lennister zählt, womit er dem Großen Walder zustimmt. Rickon meint, man solle Robb einen Brief schreiben, damit auch seine Mutter, Grauwind und sein Vater wieder heimkomme. Bran vermutet, dass Rickon manchmal absichtlich vergisst, dass ihr Vater tot ist, weil er so stur ist. Bran freut sich über Robbs Sieg, ist aber gleichzeitig beunruhigt, weil er sich an Oshas Worte erinnert, die gesagt hatte, dass Robb in die falsche Richtung marschiert siehe: II-Bran I.. Dann wendet sich Luwin an die beiden Walders und berichtet, dass bei der Schlacht ihr Onkel Ser Stevron Frey verwundet worden sei und drei Tage später gestorben ist. Der Große Walder zuckt mit den Schultern und meint, Ser Stevron sei ohnehin zu alt für eine Schlacht gewesen und er habe außerdem ständig betont, dass er müde sei. Der Kleine Walder lacht und meint, er war es bestimmt leid, auf den Tod von Lord Walder Frey zu warten. Dann fragt er, ob nun Ser Emmon Frey der Erbe sei. Der Große Walder korrigiert ihn und erklärt, dass vor Ser Emmon noch alle direkten männlichen Nachkommen von Ser Stevron stünden: Ser Ryman Frey, Edwyn Frey, der Schwarze Walder, Petyr Frey und dann Aegon Frey Aegon hat keine Söhne und wird vermutlich auch keine bekommen, weil er schwachsinnig ist. Vielleicht haben die beiden Walders das vergessen oder sie haben den Überblick verloren. usw. Der Kleine Walder meint, Ser Ryman sei auch schon alt und habe einen schlimmen Bauch, woraufhin der Große Walder sagt, dass er irgendwann Lord werde, egal was die anderen sagen. Bran hat ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch, weil er sich an Jojen Reets Traum erinnert, in dem den beiden Walders ihr graues Fleisch schmeckte siehe: III-Bran IV.. Bran entschuldigt sich, und es wird nach jemandem geschickt, der ihn trägt. Da Hodor anscheinend in den Ställen beschäftigt ist, erscheint Osha wenig später. Draußen fragt er Osha, ob sie den Weg nach Norden zum Mauer kenne, und sie sagt, die sei leicht zu finden. Dann fragt er, ob es dort noch Riese, die Anderen oder die Kinder des Waldes gebe? Osha antwortet, Riesen habe sie schon gesehen, von den Kindern des Waldes gehört und zu den Anderen schweigt sie. Als Bran dann fragt, ob sie je eine Dreiäugige Krähe gesehen habe, lacht sie und sagt, das wolle sie auch nicht. Bran unterhält sich mit den Reets Kaum ist Osha gegangen, da treten Jojen und Meera Reet ein. Sofort erzählt Bran ihnen von der Nachricht, und Jojen erklärt, dass die Grünen Träume oft in seltsamer Gestalt kämen und dass sie nicht immer leicht zu verstehen sind. Dann fordert Bran ihn auf, seinen schlimmen Traum über Winterfell zu erzählen. Jojen erzählt, wie in seinem Traum das schwarze Meer in der Nacht über die Mauern von Winterfell hereinflutet und viele Ertrunkene in der Burg umhertreiben, die er jetzt beim Namen nennen kann, weil er sie wiedererkannt hat: Bierbauch, Septon Chayle und Mikken Spoiler zeigen Eine Vision der Eroberung von Winterfell durch die Graufreuds‚ siehe: IV-Bran II.. Bran ist verwirrt und sagt, dass man den dreien Bescheid geben müsse, damit ihnen nichts passiert, aber Jojen entgegnet, dass sie das nicht retten wird, und außerdem werde ihm keiner glauben. Er bittet Bran dann, seinerseits von seinen Träumen zu erzählen, und Bran erklärt, dass es unterschiedliche davon gebe. Es gibt die Wolfsträume, die sind nicht so schlimm, da rennt er nur herum, jagt und tötet Eichhörnchen. In den schlimmeren Träumen komme die Dreiäugige Krähe und befehle ihm zu fliegen, oder es ist ein Baum, der seinen Namen rufe. Die schlimmsten Träume seien aber diejenigen, in denen er fällt. Er erzählt, wie er früher viel geklettert sei und nie gefallen ist, weil er sich immer sicher gefühlt habe, auch wenn seine Mutter Angst um ihn hatte, jetzt aber falle er ständig in seinen Träumen. Jojen erklärt ihm, dass sein Volk ihn Warg oder Leibwechsler oder Tierling nennen werden, denn sie werden sich vor ihm fürchten, weil sie es nicht verstehen. Manche werden ihn sogar hassen und töten wollen, aber die Macht ist stark in ihm. Bran erinnert sich an die Geschichten der Alten Nan über Tierlinge und Leibwechsler, in denen diese Wesen immer böse waren. Das macht ihm Angst und er sagt, dass er so etwas nicht sei, er möchte ein Ritter sein. Jojen antwortet, dass er ein Ritter sein möchte und ein Warg ist, ob er will oder nicht. Er sagt, Bran sei der geflügelte Wolf, der aber niemals fliegen werde, wenn er das dritte Auge nicht öffne. Er müsse das Auge mit dem Herzen suchen. Bran sagt, Luwin habe behauptet, das Träume nicht gefährlich sein könnten, aber Jojen widerspricht ihm, denn in Träumen ginge es um die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft und die Wahrheit. Jojen und Meera verlassen Bran, und er versucht eine Zeitlang vergeblich, ein drittes Auge zu öffnen. In den nächsten Tagen versucht er, die Männer aus dem Traum zu warnen, doch sie nehmen ihn nicht ernst. Mikken scherzt, dass er schon immer einmal zum Meer wollte, und jetzt käme es zu ihm. Chayle antwortete ihm, dass die Götter ihn zu sich rufen würden, wenn sie es für richtig hielten, außerdem sei er ein guter Schwimmer, und er halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass er ertrinke. Nur Bierbauch zeigt sich besorgt, und er geht zu Jojen, um die Geschichte von ihm zu hören. Anschließend badet er nicht mehr und hält sich von Brunnen fern, bis er so sehr stinkt, dass die anderen Wachen ihn packen und in einen Zuber stecken. Ser Rodrick kehrt mit einem Gefangenen zurück Ser Rodrik Cassel kehrt ein paar Tage später mit einem Gefangenen zurück, von dem Heukopf sagt, er heiße Stinker Spoiler zeigen Der Gefangene ist in Wirklichkeit Ramsay Schnee, der den Namen seines Dieners angenommen hat‚ siehe: Stinker (Begriffsklärung) und IV-Theon IV.. Er diente Ramsay Schnee, der nun angeblich tot ist, und soll bei dem Mord an Lady Donella Hornwald beteiligt gewesen sein. Ramsay soll von Ser Rodricks Männern bei etwas Abscheulichem, das er getan hat, entdeckt worden sein, und als er floh, erschossen sie ihn mit Pfeilen Spoiler zeigen Dieser Mann war offensichtlich der echte Stinker, mit dem Ramsay vorsorglich die Rollen getauscht hatte‚ siehe: Stinker (Begriffsklärung) und IV-Theon IV.. Ramsay hatte Lady Donella nach der Heirat, die von einem Septon vor einem Herzbaum zelebriert wurde, in einen Turm gesperrt, wo sie elendig verhungerte. Vor ihrem Tod schaffte er es noch, ihr ein Testament abzuringen, das ihn zu ihrem Erben macht. Das alles stellt Ser Rodrik vor ein echtes Problem, denn obwohl die Ehe unter Zwang und das Testament unter Androhung von Gewalt geschlossen wurde, gehen sie davon aus, dass Lord Roose Bolton auf das neu erworbene Land nicht mehr verzichten möchte. Ser Rodrik sagt, dass er dem Diener Ramsays am liebsten auch den Kopf abschlagen würde, aber dann hätten sie keine Zeugen mehr für Ramsays Gräueltaten. In der Zwischenzeit würden sich die Kräfte von Haus Manderly und Haus Bolton in den Hornwald'schen Wäldern bekämpfen, während Ser Rodrik nicht die Stärke hat, mit seinen Männern dazwischenzugehen. Ser Rodrik wendet sich dann an Bran, den er rügt, weil er Bierbauch dazu gebracht hätte, sich nicht mehr zu baden. Bran erzählt ihm von den Grünen Träumen. Maester Luwin ergänzt, dass er Bran bereits erklärt habe, dass es so etwas wie Prophezeiungen nicht gibt, muss dann aber eingestehen, dass es entlang der Steinigen Küste jüngst Plünderungen und Vergewaltigungen durch Männer in Langschiffen gegeben habe Das sind Theon Graufreuds Männer‚ siehe: III-Theon II., und dass Leobald Tallhart seinen Neffen Benfred Tallhart losgeschickt habe, um sich darum zu kümmern. Ser Rodrik ist damit einverstanden, Bierbauch nicht mitzunehmen, wenn er gegen die Plünderer reitet, was Bran ein wenig beruhigt. Jojen träumt von Brans Tod Am Abend besuchen Bran wieder die beiden Reet-Geschwister. Meera teilt Brans Hoffnung, dass Bierbauch nichts geschehen wird, aber ihr Bruder meint, dass Prophezeiungen nicht abgewendet werden könnten, denn all seine Prophezeiungen seien wahr geworden. Meera sagt, Bierbauch solle sich dem Kampf und somit seinem Schicksal stellen, genauso wie Bran. Bran fragt, was sie damit meine, und Jojen erzählt ihm, dass er wieder einen Traum hatte: in diesem liegen Bran und Rickon tot zu Stinkers Füßen, und er häutet ihre Gesichter mit einer langen, roten Klinge. Auch habe er Bran und Rickon in der Gruft bei den toten Königen und Steinwölfen gesehen Spoiler zeigen Ramsay tötet zwei Kinder eines Müllers und häutet ihre Gesichter, damit er der Bevölkerung von Winterfell gegenüber behaupten kann, er habe Bran und Rickon erwischt, die sich allerdings während der Belagerung die ganze Zeit über in der Gruft verstecken‚ siehe: IV-Theon III.. Meera sagt, sie könne sofort hinuntergehen in den Kerker und Stinker mit ihrem Speer töten, aber Jojen sagt, damit werde sie keinen Erfolg haben. Die Wärter würden sie aufhalten, und sie würden ihr niemals ihre Geschichte glauben. Sogar wenn Bran nach Grauwasserwacht gehen würde, könnte er seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brandon Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 07